


The Kabby Drunk Chronicles

by ArtisanGriffinKane



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kabby, Moonlight, Sexual Tension, a storm forces kabby into a cave, abby griffin is drunk, abby griffin is flirting, abby is so in love how can she not see it?, ah who knows right?, arkadia is celebrating, bath lake, but i should stop now..., drunk kabby, drunk marcus kane, future smut, glowing forest, i am going to write smutty stuff, i am still into this tag going wild thing, i may have a thing for kabby into the wild nature, kabby drunk, kabby sexual tension, kabby under the rain, lake, marcus is drunk, marcus kane is in love, maybe smut in the nature, maybe that lake has something for us, raven reyes and abby griffing drinking game, there will be smut trust me, this tag thing is going wild, to be honest i can entirely wrote the fic using tags, yes kabby in the glowing forest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-22 04:45:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisanGriffinKane/pseuds/ArtisanGriffinKane
Summary: Abby and Marcus enjoy to have a drink sometimes, and when one of them is drunk the other is there to overlook the situation, and you know where this is going. Especially when in the end they are not drunk at all.I started to write this for myself but then i had a talk with a_Kabby_k and she suggested me things and as always i love so much to talk to her about Kabby and our ideas and so here I am with the first part of it, and I am totally writing this for you girl, hopefully you will like it, a lot of love girl!





	1. That time when Abby Griffin was drunk. Part I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a_Kabby_k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_Kabby_k/gifts).



> Set in the peaceful, yet so sad, period we love between S2 and S3, when Abby was the Chancellor, Marcus was at her side, and the world wasn't yet ending.
> 
> Abby is drunk and Marcus takes care of her. 
> 
> \-----
> 
> This fic is separeted in three parts, every part is separeted in other three parts. Be patinet, I am writing it, i promise this time I WILL FINISH IT!
> 
> Warnings, english is not my first language, no beta reading, every grammar mistake is on me.

The sky that night was pitch black, dozens of sparkling stars were trembling into the darkness, the moon was hiding it's light behind the trees, the air was carrying the scent of grilled meat, wet grass and burning wood. Marcus was gazing at the horizon, staring at the way the mountain outlines melted with the dark sky, the ice at the top shining as glass under the illuminating moonlight.

 

Behind him Arkadia was alive, vibrating with sounds, lost into some kind of celebration, the sound of music and the echoes of laughter were as a siren call, that was spreading the illusion of happiness around them, inviting other to join them. Bellamy was right beside him, watching at the mountains as well, scanning with his eyes the dark horizon, desperately searching for a shadow he would recognize everywhere, waiting for that one person that wasn't there that night with them, or any other night since almost two months.

 

He sighed and walked toward him.

 

“You should go inside, celebrate, drink something, enjoy yourself”

 

He said, his voice low, almost a whisper, his hand on the boy's tensed shoulder.

 

“No, it's ok Sir”

 

He said, nodding, his jaw clenched as always, his face a mask of discomfort, he liked to be a guard, and Marcus knew that, but the way his back was always forcing him hard on his feet, the way his eyes always roamed all over the woods, scanning every movement, the way his body froze every time someone entered the gates, those were clear clues for him, the boy needed a break.

 

“It wasn't a suggestion”

 

He said, squeezing the boy's black jacket, forcing him to look up at him, Bellamy frowned as if what he was saying to him sounded just... _useless_.

 

“I am fine here, tonight is my shift, you should go, you never take a break Sir”

 

He said, faking a smile, even if the kindness in his words was honest. Marcus chuckled and shook his head.

 

“I don't need a break, and besides, I am the one that should stay outside, checking if everything is in order...if something new happens”

 

He said, letting out the last words with effort, because he wished he had some news to bring inside, he wished he could run toward _his_ Chancellor to tell _her_ that her daughter was back. But he couldn't, not yet, and so he waited, patiently.

 

“I-”

 

“Sir?”

 

Right when Bellamy was about to say something, David Miller's voice reached their ears.

 

“Sir? I am sorry but we need you inside”

 

Marcus frowned and left his position beside Bellamy.

 

“What's wrong?”

 

He asked, already scanning behind the guard's back, to see if a fire had started, or maybe a fight between the kids, but everything seemed in order from where he was standing.

 

“Oh don't worry, is not that bad but...I-I think is better if you handle this, I will take your shift Sir”

 

He said, nodding and balancing his weight awkwardly on his feet. Marcus frowned and looked at Bellamy, he nodded toward him and a little smile appeared on his lips, Marcus smiled back and gave his rifle to Miller. No weapons inside Arkadia during a celebration, someone had said.

 

“Ok, where I have to go?”

 

He asked, resting his hands on his hips, Miller chuckled.

 

“You'll see exactly where you need to go, trust me”

 

He said, nodding approvingly to himself and walking exactly where he was standing few minutes before. Marcus didn't exactly knew what that meant, but he shrugged and walked toward the middle of the camp.

 

As soon as he was standing between the kids, some of them dancing, other sitting and chatting, he saw a crowd of people few steps ahead of him, they were pressed all together in a circle, kneeling a bit over what seemed to be a table, where two people were sitting, and according to the voices yelling “Down, down, down!” he knew someone there was going to have a bad hangover in the morning.

 

So he walked toward them and made his way through the bodies, pressed one against the other to hide from view what was happening in the center. When they saw who was pushing them they left him walk easily and he found himself right in front of the table, where two women, that he knew very well, where sitting, glasses in hands, sipping down shots of something that smelled as very old and very alcoholic moonshine.

 

But this wasn't the thing that left him speechless, the thing was that right in front of a _more than just a little bit tipsy_ Raven Reyes, was sitting a _even more drunk_ Abby Griffin.

 

“Down Down Down!!”

 

The crowd yelled around him, and the two women drank from their glasses, emptying them quickly, in a matter of seconds Jasper and Monty, that he had noticed just now, and that where respectively standing behind Raven and Abby, filled their shots with new moonshine. Marcus was still speechless, while staring at Abby, cheeks flushed, eyebrows raised and a slight grin on her lips.

 

“You're gonna give up Doc?”

 

Said Raven suddenly, leaning a bit her weight on the table, Abby smiled brightly, and tilted her head.

 

“You really think you're gonna win this one?”

 

She asked her, Raven at that licked and bit her lips and clearing her throat she leaned on her back again.

 

“I always win Doc!”

 

She said, raising her glass to the sky and swallowing it in one fluid movement. Then Abby followed, sipping it easily, but squeezing her eyes shut when the burning alcohol reached her throat, she cleared it and swallowed two other times, breathed in and opened again her eyes.

 

“How many to let me win so?”

 

She asked, leaning her chest on the table, pressing her weight on the consumed wood, Marcus shifted his gaze toward Raven, that was raising one eyebrow, her index finger on her chin.

 

“Mmmhh, what about ten? If you can drink ten shots in...less than thirty seconds, you win”

 

She said, crossing her arms in front of her chest, raising her chin in defiance. Abby smirked and nodded toward Monty.

 

“You heard her”

 

She said, Monty looked at her for a second and then at Raven, whom nodded with a slight smile, and he started to fill the glasses with the liquor. Marcus felt the need to interrupt that absurd game immediately, but right when he had took the first step toward them, a hand on his shoulder forced him to stop and turn his head, Octavia was standing right behind him.

 

“Don't! It's a thing between them, so let them”

 

She said, looking before at the table and then at him, Marcus frowned and looked back at Abby, she was watching carefully at Monty, while he was filling the ninth glass.

 

“It doesn't seem a good idea to me to drink more”

 

He said, Octavia smirked and lowered her gaze, she brought her hands behind her back and took few steps toward him, so she could almost whisper in his ear.

 

“Lincoln told them that Grounders do that when the pain inside of them is too strong, they challenge each other to the limit, is not to find a better drinker, is not about winning or loosing a fight, is about loosing control for a moment, feeling just the light weight of the alcohol in the belly, and not the heavy one of the guilt inside the heart.”

 

She said finally, raising an eyebrow, she was smiling kindly, and he turned his head toward the women. They were staring into each other's eyes with burning gazes, but their smiles told him that they were having fun, they were focused on the alcohol, the glasses, the more liquor they could keep inside, the less they could feel. Marcus took a step back in respect, and decided to just overlook the situation, letting it go forward.

 

“Done”

 

Monty said, stepping back, Abby turned and watched her ten shots, Raven smirked and leaned her chin on her hands, elbows pinned to the table.

 

“So Doc, you ready?”

 

She asked, tilting her head, Abby took a deep breath and nodded.

 

“Absolutely”

 

With that she took the first glass, raised it to the sky and smiled, she gave a long look at the crowd, her eyes roamed so fast between everybody that she probably didn't even noticed him standing just few steps from her, and then she swallowed it.

 

“Nine more to go”

 

Raven whispered, and without saying a word Abby took the other one, and faster than before swallowed it. She kept going like that for a while, seconds kept passing as fast as she kept drinking the liquor.

 

“Four more to go”

 

Raven yelled, the crowd exulted, Marcus clenched his jaw and Octavia nudged him on the side, her look a serious warning to not interrupt them, he nodded and kept silent, still watching carefully. Abby looked at her hand, the liquor shining under the warm artificial lights around the camp, she breathed in again and in one fluid gesture swallowed it.

 

“Three more to go!”

 

Said Raven, clapping her hands and laughing. The crowd at that started to clap in time, their voices followed.

 

“Down! Down! Down!”

 

And Abby was on the next one in a second, she swallowed it, squeezing hard her eyes, gripping the table's edge with her free hand, after a moment where she needed to take a long breath of air, she swallowed the second-last glass of liquor.

 

“One more to go, come on Abby!”

 

Raven yelled, drumming fast her hands on the table. The kids around Marcus started to step their feet in rhythm with her hands, Abby took the last glass, looked at it and then, throwing her head back, she swallowed it. Marcus saw that one tiny drop of liquor had escaped her lips and was now traveling down her neck, she noticed that too because she took it with her index fingers, licked it and then smashed the glass back on the table, at that the crowd of kids yelled and exulted with joy.

 

“ABBY! ABBY! ABBY!”

 

Marcus sighed and looked at Octavia, she nodded and almost managed a smile, while gesturing at the table as to give him the permission this time to do something, but of course Abby was faster and when he had turned toward her again, she was squeezing her eyes, leaning her weight on the table.

 

“Marcus?”

 

She said, leaning dangerously over the edge of the table, Marcus rushed toward her and put a hand on her shoulder to prevent the incoming fall.

 

“Easy Abby, easy”

 

He said while pushing her back on her seat, she blinked and swallowed, turning toward Raven, she pointed to him and giggled.

 

“Look Raven, Marcus is here!”

 

She said, Raven nodded, she was relaxing on her chair, every muscle was melting under her weight.

 

“Yea I can see him Abby”

 

She said, grinning, Abby looked at him again and he offered her a friendly smile, she tilted her head.

 

“Did you saw what we've done?”

 

She asked him, he nodded, saying nothing, at that she smiled brightly.

 

“And did you saw that I won? Because I won, right Raven? Who won? Me, Abby won!”

 

She said, raising her hand toward the sky, Raven shook her head and snorted.

 

“You were just lucky this time Abby, I let you win!”

 

She said, raising her chin, Abby snorted and shook her head.

 

“Oh honey, you are sweet but I know that I am the best – she pointed a finger toward her chest – cause I am the best, right Marcus?”

 

She suddenly asked him, turning again to face him, he looked at her, blinked, looked at Raven, whom was grinning slightly, then nodded.

 

“Of course you are”

 

He said, feeling embarrassed all of a sudden, Abby nodded while keeping her gaze on him, then she turned fast toward the mechanic.

 

“See? Marcus Kane thinks I am the best – she snapped her fingers in front of her face – you can't win over this man, sorry honey”

 

She said, while standing up, or at least trying to do so, but her legs failed her and she lost her balance, and instinctively her arms reached for him, and he obliged her, letting her lean her weight on him.

 

“Easy”

 

He whispered, his breath caressed her golden hair and she looked up at him, she smiled and he couldn't help but smile back.

 

“Hey there you”

 

She whispered, leaning more against him, her waist was now pressed against his, and the warmth of her body was making him shiver in places where he wasn't allowed to shiver, especially in front of everybody, especially when she was so drunk that she couldn't stop smiling as a kid. He withdrew from her, and at that he saw how her eyes fell down between their close bodies, she blushed and adverted her gaze, taking one glass from the table.

 

“I think we should give a drink to this man, do you agree Marcus?”

 

She asked him again, this time her whole body crashed against him, he quickly put his arms around her torso, and tried to help her on her feet again, but her muscles seemed temporarily unable to support her light weight.

 

“Ok Abby, I think is better if you sit down again”

 

He huffed, she frowned, but didn't protest when he helped her on the chair again, at that Raven rose on her feet.

 

“I think that's my clue to live, it was a pleasure by the way Doc, we should do this again”

 

She said, winking toward her, Abby smirked and the mechanic left them alone, waving toward him before she was gone between the crowd of kids that was dissipating around them.

 

“Sit down Marcus”

 

She said, and he looked at the empty chair, nodding he sat down and cleared his throat, intertwining his fingers on the table, she leaned her cheek on her left hand and smiled.

 

“That was quiet a show wasn't it?”

 

She asked him, raising an eyebrow and leaning better on the table, Marcus chuckled softly.

 

“Yeah, I guess we can say that”

 

He said, looking at her carefully, scanning her features to catch every kind of discomfort, every clue that she was feeling sick, but she was smiling at him innocently, her dark eyes were roaming over his face with calm, and he couldn't help but smile, because she was quiet a view.

 

Cheeks flushed, her golden hair loose on her shoulders, her smile tender and kind, her eyes soft on him, shining with a glowing spark of excitement and happiness, she wasn't like that since months and he had missed that, he had missed that...

 

Wait what?

 

“You’re staring Marcus”

 

She said, smirking deeply, Marcus blinked and cleared his throat, hiding his face a bit, pressing his chin to his chest, at that she giggled, and the sound of that forced him to look up again.

 

“I like that”

 

She whispered, and he wasn't so sure exactly about how or when but she had shifted closer somehow, now her breath slightly reached his face, it was warm and smelled as moonshine and lemon. Her eyes where the same color of melted chocolate, and the warm lights around them were spreading inside of her irises, and he wasn't able to tear his eyes away now.

 

“Yeah, I like that...”

 

She whispered again, and her breath was hot and her scent now filled his nostrils, he smelled the acrid scent of lemon and alcohol in her breath, a sweet floral scent from her hair, and something else from her skin, a feminine scent that made him shiver, his mouth was dry and he had to swallow hard.

 

“You smell good”

 

He said, and immediately mentally slapped himself for that, shutting his eyes and cursing his lack of selfcontrol under his breath. She was silent after that, he could see just the pitch black behind his closed eyelids, and could hear the faint echo of laughter and voices in the camp around them.

 

He was so focused on keeping his eyes shut to not have to look at her in the eyes, that when her hot breath caressed his neck he almost fell down of his chair. He opened his eyes abruptly and saw that she was leaning over him, eyes closed, she inhaled deeply, then hummed in pleasure, another long shiver reached his body's intimates parts.

 

“You smell good too”

 

She whispered, and she was still leaning over him, so with every word she said, he felt another long shiver run through his body, he squeezed his hands and legs, because the warm feeling inside of his belly was warning him of something he surely wasn't ready to have in the middle of Arkadia.

 

“Abby...”

 

He wanted to sound stern, cold, almost reproachful, but he sounded just desperate, a long low and deep whisper that came right from his core, and he closed his eyes and swallowed, while she leaned on her back again.

 

“Yeah?”

 

She asked him innocently, he looked at her again, she was stretching her arms, then decided to rest her right one on the table, leaning her head over it and so now she was looking up at him, her hand was brushing slightly against his elbow, and the other one was pressed under her cheek.

 

“You wanna go to bed?”

 

He asked her, and at that she smirked.

 

“Do you want to take me to bed?”

 

She asked him, shifting position, her chin now was on her knuckles, while her eyes were playfully watching at him, he nodded, then blinked and cleared his throat.

 

“Yes, I mean no, I mean... - he huffed and breathed in deeply, collecting his thoughts – I would like to walk you to your quarters, yes”

 

He said then, at that she smiled and closed her eyes, turning her head toward the bonfire that was glowing few steps from them.

 

“You're nice but I am not tired yet”

 

She said, while her muscles melted on the table and she breathed out slowly. Marcus smiled and cleared his throat again.

 

“You sure? You seem pretty tired to me”

 

He whispered, and had to force his hand back in its place when he had started to move it toward her hair, feeling the need to stroke them. She looked at him again and smiled.

 

“I am just relaxing Marcus. About that, do you want to take a walk with me?”

 

She asked him, looking at the woods behind him, he thought about it in silence for few seconds, then she turned her attention toward him again and smiled, and at that he could only nod.

 

“Great, shall we?”

 

She said, standing up, she seemed pretty balanced on her feet, but suddenly she was closing her eyes, and her body was slowly leaning toward the ground in front of her, Marcus rushed beside her and putted one arm around her shoulders and one on her waist.

 

“Hey, are you sure about that Abby?”

 

He asked her, trying not to loose himself again in the scent of her hair, and in the one of her skin. She nodded, swallowing and blinking a bit.

 

“Yeah. Yeah, I think a walk can help me clear my mind, I just... need a moment”

 

She said, turning her body, so now she was facing him, her hands on his shoulders, his on her hips.

 

“And besides, I have you here to catch me if I fall, right?”

 

She asked, he looked at her for a long silent moment, feeling the desperate need to kiss those words from her lips, yes he wanted to kiss Abby Griffin. He wanted to kiss her desperately since...he really didn't know since when, but he could feel it on his lips, on the tip of his fingers, the need to make contact with her. She was still looking at him, smiling, and he wanted to say to her that he was ready to do anything to protect her, anything to be sure she was ok, but instead of doing or saying anything like that, he just nodded and whispered.

 

“Of course Abby, I always catch you”

 

She smiled and leaned against him, this time she didn't stopped and he didn't withdrew, she rested her head on his chest, right where his heart was making a lot of noise, beating frantically, and she breathed in, he tried to breath as well, but her scent was too inviting, her warmth was too inviting, he was out of oxygen. And he was feeling dizzy.

 

“I feel so safe with you Marcus”

 

She whispered, and with that she withdrew and took his hand, starting to walk toward the gates of Arkadia. Marcus followed her, mesmerized by the way she was slowly walking in front of him, swaying her hips with every step, the moonlight framed her as a perfect fluid shadow of a goddess, and he was speechless, completely lost...and _oh so screwed._

 


	2. That time when Abby Griffin was drunk. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in the peaceful, yet so sad, period we love between S2 and S3, when Abby was the Chancellor, Marcus was at her side, and the world wasn't yet ending.
> 
> Abby walks out of Arkadia hand in hand with Marcus, leading him toward that lake under the moonlight that we all now is there somewhere.

Abby was holding his hand with gentleness, and was walking, or more correctly she was _dancing_ slowly on her feet, one step after the other, Arkadia was resting behind their back, a noisy and chaotic bubble of colors and voices. Marcus was smiling, he didn't know he was doing that but apparently his lips had started to stretch into that silly smile of him on their own accord.

 

“Where are we going Abby?”

 

He asked suddenly, feeling the warm breeze of the night sneaking under his black jacket. Abby giggled and looked at him, her face was hidden into the darkness, the moon in front of her was masking her features, and how desperately he now wanted to see her.

 

“I want to take a bath”

 

She whispered, and at that Marcus widened his eyes, a bath? In the middle of the forest? But when she turned to the left and started to walk where the grass was taller, and the woods were as long shadows over the moonlight, he knew where they were going, and his heart started to jump with excitement and also...a kind of fear into his chest.

 

“A bath? In the middle of the night? Are you sure you know what you are doing Abby?”

 

He asked her, swallowing the words and trying to focus on the beautiful dark landscape around them, because the weight of her hand in his, the sound of her feet on the dry leaves on the ground, the faint smell of her scent in the air, were distracting him, confusing him, making him feel dizzy, and he wasn't even drunk...maybe he should be drunk, he thought.

 

“I am sure Marcus, hey I am the Chancellor remember? I can do whatever I want, right?”

 

She asked, looking at him for a second, her long hair flew into the air, the wind showered him with her sweet and dangerous scent. He chuckled and looked at his feet.

 

_You are so screwed Marcus Kane._

 

“Besides I can already see it”

 

She said, and jumped on her feet with something that seemed pure excitement, at that he couldn't help but laugh and she laughed back, walking faster, her feet now were able to carry her own weight without too much effort, and Marcus was glad that her balance was back in her muscles, he didn't know if he was able to carry her without doing something that he wasn't allowed to do.

 

“Oh it's so beautiful”

 

She whispered in awe, her voice echoed in his ears and he looked up at her, she was smiling, from this angle the moonlight was bathing her features, her hair were caressing her shoulders, falling down her spine, her lips were relaxed into a smile, and her eyes were roaming all over the lake's surface.

 

“Yes it is....”

 

He said, or more honestly he whispered hoarsely, she looked at him and bit her lips nodding.

 

“Let's take a bath then”

 

She said, teasing him, was Abby Griffin _flirting_ with him? Marcus shook his head and chuckled in embarrassment.

 

“Urgh, Abby I don't have a swimsuit, I guess you don’t even have a swimsuit...do we have swimsuits in Arkadia?”

 

He started to talk randomly, trying to regain control on his own heartbeat using random words, Abby giggled and was now walking fast toward the lake's shore, she took off her shoes and socks, and dive her feet into the shining silver water.

 

“Oh my god, Marcus is so warm, you have to feel it!”

 

She yelled, Marcus bit his lips, sighed out, closed his eyes and then took some steps toward her, she was moving slowly her feet under the wet sand, even if it wasn't exactly sand, it was some kind of really fine ground's dust, his shoes felt as an annoying barrier in that moment.

 

“Come on Marcus, took off your shoes”

 

She said, smiling brightly, moving faster her feet into the calm water, he shook his head and chuckled softly, then he sat down on the dry ground under him and took of his boots, the warm breeze of the night caressed his skin as soon as his socks were gone and he exhaled in pleasure, Abby looked at him and smiled, then she sat down herself, just few inches from him, her feet still trapped into the watery ground.

 

“I love this place”

 

She whispered, while Marcus started to relax his muscles, his feet met the water, at first it felt cold and he flinched, Abby chuckled and he giggled, but then he tried again and this time the water felt different, his skin adjusted to it's temperature and his muscles gave up, letting him dive into the inviting and soft waves.

 

“I like it too”

 

He said, leaning his weight on his hands, his back relaxed, facing the dark shining sky, she sighed out and laid down on the ground, he looked at her, she looked at him.

 

“I always thought that one day, I was going to enjoy these moments with her you know? Discovering new things as a lake together, walking into the woods, sleeping under the stars, talking about life, dreams, stuff like that.”

 

She was almost whispering, but they were so close that he could catch all of her words, she was looking at the sky now, her eyes were reflecting the universe lights, her features were bathed with the moonlight, and she was breathtaking.

 

“We are living the dream Marcus, the real dream, living on earth, walking on its lands, watching at the stars from here, being able to see the sun and the moon up into the sky, we are living the dream”

 

She said, her hands were resting on her stomach, Marcus felt the need to lay down himself, so he did so, and now his head was closer to hers, her body heat was almost palpable from there.

 

“I know...”

 

He whispered back, he was looking now at the sky, but could hear the sounds of her head turning on the ground.

 

“Who could imagine that we were the generation? It still feels so surreal”

 

She said, and he looked at her, turning his face, facing her, she was looking at him with her big brown eyes, her expression was concentrate and also sad, she seemed sad.

 

“Life is surprising, isn't it?”

 

He whispered, she lowered her gaze and looked at a little stone that was resting between them, her fingers followed her eyes and she was now caressing its shapes.

 

“Yeah...I guess so”

 

She said, and looked up at him again, then she forced a smile, a smile that grew suddenly into a chuckle. Marcus frowned.

 

“What?”

 

He asked her, the ghost of a smile in his voice, Abby was now almost laughing, covering her face with one hand, he was feeling confused but also comfortable, it was comfortable her laughter, _she_ was comfortable.

 

“Oh nothing, is just... - she chuckled and swallowed another laugh – is just weird to think that I am having a drunk conversation with Marcus Kane”

 

She said, giggling and shaking her head, covering her eyes with the palm of her hands, swallowing some bubbling laugh here and there, Marcus chuckled himself and rested his head on his left forearm.

 

“Yeah well, trust me, I am surprised too, I mean, being able to talk to Abby Griffin without arguing, If you told me that just few months ago I would totally think you were out of your mind”

 

He said back, and she nodded chuckling with pleasure, her voice was low. But her laughter was rich and it carried the sound of life, and Marcus was enjoying it completely.

 

“Oh I absolutely agree with you”

 

She said almost out of breath.

 

  
“See? You also agree with me, come on this is insane!”

 

He said faking an arrogant tone, giggling, Abby laughed and turned to her side, facing him, biting her lips, her eyes were filled with little tears of joy, and her cheeks were flushed, she was breathing heavily.

 

“You are even able to make me laugh, this must be a dream”

 

She whispered, still forcing back some chuckles, Marcus hummed.

 

“I guess so, but hey, I was able to make you laugh even back then, you just – he looked at her, her chocolate eyes were on him – you just never asked me to”

 

He whispered, and her eyes widened almost imperceptibly, but he saw it, he saw how she also parted her lips, and how the ghost of the laugh shifted into a heavy silence. He pursed his lips and looked up again, she was quiet now, so he closed his eyes and let himself indulge into the silent warm night. Then he heard it, that sound into the silent darkness, the sound of steps into the water.

 

He opened his eyes immediately and raised his head toward the shining water, and there she was, stepping slowly between the lake waves, the moonlight right behind her shadow, she was a dark slim figure, as a nymph, a beautiful creature that was inviting him to follow her, even if he knew he shouldn’t.

 

“Abby? What are you doing?”

 

He asked her, leaning his weight on his elbows, she turned toward him and he could see the lights of the moon and the stars sneaking between her golden hair, he couldn't see her face completely, but the light and the shadows were dancing on her features, giving him the outline of her lips and her cheekbones, he swallowed.

 

“I am having a bath, wanna join me?”

 

She said again, this time turning her attention to the water under her feet, he remained silent, watching her moving slowly into the depths of the lake, the water was now reaching her knees, where she had rolled up her black pants.

 

“Abby you shouldn't go there, you are drunk, it's dangerous”

 

He said, his voice sounded stern but it was also trembling, his tongue was having hard time with words.

 

“Are you worried? Then you should join me”

 

She said, while doing something he wasn't expecting, she lifted her blue shirt over her head and in a second she was wearing just her bra and her pants under the moonlight. From this angle he couldn't see her torso, or her skin, she was a dark slim figure in front of him, the moonlight was shining behind her, obscuring the view of her body's details, and Marcus was glad for it, even if also a little _disappointed_.

 

“Abby? What are you doing? It isn't that warm out here”

 

He said, shivering, even if probably it wasn't the weather's fault.

 

“I am fine Marcus”

 

She said again, this time her hands were working on her belt.

 

 _She will not dare._ He thought, his mouth drier and drier.

 

“Have you ever tried to take a bath in the lake... - she said, while taking off slowly her pants – without your clothes on?”

 

She asked him, while folding them on the same rock where her shirt was resting, Marcus swallowed and once again thanked the moon and the dark of the night that was hiding, even if not completely, Abby's nakedness.

 

“No, I haven't”

 

He said, bowing his head, resting his chin against his chest, squeezing his fits.

 

“Me neither, that's my first bath”

 

She said, and he could hear the sound of the water moving under her hands, and he could see in his head the little waves, lapping at her naked legs, flowing between her fingers, forming goosebumps over her skin. _Get it together Marcus._

 

“Oh it feels so good”

 

She moaned, literally _moaned_ , and her words echoed in his head, making him flinch on the ground, he cleared his throat and shifted position, holding his knees with his arms, one hand gripping the other's wrist. He looked in front of him and saw in the shining lake the shadow of her head, her golden hair were so dark that she was almost unrecognizable, almost...

 

“Abby? Be careful!”

 

He yelled at her, she giggled, and her voice resonated in his chest, he smiled, he had to smile at that surreal situation.

 

“I am always careful, and besides, you just said it, you always catch me right?”

 

She yelled back at him, circling on herself, her long arms were forming new waves around her body.

 

“I can't catch you in the water Abby, and you can swim, so you don't need me there”

 

She laughed, and smashed her hands on the trembling mirror of water around her.

 

“Maybe I should had tell you this before Marcus, but _I can't swim_ ”

 

She yelled, giggling, and leaning her head back, her hair dived into the lake waves. Marcus widened his eyes and his heart skipped a bit.

 

“Wait what?”

 

He said, his muscles already tensed, his body ready to jump into the lake at any moment.

 

“You heard me, I never learned how to swim, I told you that this was my first bath”

 

She said, still caressing the surface of the water with her hands, he couldn't see her from where he was standing, but he was sure she had a smug grim printed on her lips, _that_ _woman_...

 

“Abby, why you decided to take a bath if you can't swim? That's insane and reckless, get out now!”

 

He said, standing on his feet, walking few steps toward the shore, she chuckled.

 

“I can touch the ground from where I am right now, no need to worry, and if you really want to be sure I don't drown, get in here!”

 

She said, waving her hands, inviting him inside the shining lake. Marcus shook his head, and run a hand between his hair, _that was insane_!

 

“Abby? Is better for pur people if at least one of us is still wearing his clothes on, don't you think?”

 

He said, resting his hands on his hips, scanning with his eyes the perimeter of the lake, studying carefully it's size, to be sure how much he had to swim if she started to drown.

 

“Why you say that? Nothing is going on there, and we have guards just outside of the camp, we can take a day off you know?”

 

She said, circling completely around herself, giggling as a kid, Marcus sighed out.

 

"Abby? You took your bath, can you come out now?”

 

He asked her, almost begged her, she stopped and looked at him, then she started to swim toward him, her arms were slowly moving under the surface, with every movement she was closer, and her figure was more clear to his view.

 

“You are so boring you know?”

 

She was half the distance now.

 

“I was having fun”

 

She swam closer.

 

“And you always want to ruin the fun, don't you?”

 

She was starting to walk under the water, and her collarbone was shining wet under the moonlight.

 

“Always so stubbornly against the simply idea of having a day off, why are you like this uh?”

 

Her legs were now pushing her out of the water, her torso was still hidden by the darkness, but the shining water on her skin was drawing around her something as an halo of light.

 

“I am just careful Abby”

 

He said, forcing his eyes were hers were supposed to be. She bowed her head and nodded, her feet now were the only part of her body surrounded by the water, she was wet and wearing just her bra and underwear right in front of him.

 

“You are boring”

 

She whispered, wrapping her arms around her torso, he cleared his throat and moved closer to the rock were her clothes were waiting.

 

“You should put these one, or you will get sick”

 

He said, handing her the dry shirt and pants, she looked down at his hands and snorted.

 

“I am clean, those are not, no way I am putting them on again”

 

She said, stubbornly remaining where she was, her arms wrapped around her trembling body, Marcus sighed. _Was she for real?_

“Abby? You are shivering, you need to put these clothes on”

 

He said, she turned her head away and raised her chin in defiance.

 

“Uh uh, bring me clean clothes and we can talk about this, otherwise you will have to walk me back to the camp like this”

 

She said, gesturing toward her body, that was still covered by the natural dark of the night, something Marcus was every second more glad of.

 

“Don't be such a kid, it doesn't suit you Chancellor”

 

He whispered, taking few steps toward her, basically pushing her clothes under her nose, she snorted and took them from his hands.

 

“So boring..”

 

She whispered , stepping out from the water, right when her feet where on the ground, and he was releasing a breath he was holding since they had came there, he felt her hands on his forearm and had to turn his head toward her, whom was slowly falling down on him.

 

“Hey!”

 

Abby was now pressed against him, bowing her head against his chest, gripping his jacket with her hands, the water around her naked body was soaking his dry clothes, he looked down at her and noticed that she was hiding one feet against the other leg, her muscles tensed.

 

“What happened?”

 

He asked, concerned. She groaned, her voice muffled by the fabric of his shirt.

 

“A stupid rock”

 

She said, and for a second Marcus didn’t understand, but then he got it, she had stumble on a stone, she had lost her balance, and she was now almost completely naked, wet, and drunk, glued to him, while covering her embarrassment and her blush against his shirt. It was hilarious, so hilarious that he couldn't help it and had to laugh. So he did it. He laughed.

 

“That's not funny”

 

She murmured, her hot breath marking her words on his skin, he was still laughing, his shoulders were trembling under the irony of that situation.

 

“You have to admit that it is, even if just a bit”

 

He said again, still laughing, Abby smacked him on the chest with on of her hands, and raised her head.

 

“Are you laughing at me Marcus Kane?”

 

She said, her face was so close this time that he could almost see every detail of it.

 

“Just a bit”

 

He said, suppressing a chuckle, biting his own lips to stop the rush of hilarity.

 

“You are not allowed to laugh at your own Chancellor, I have to order you to stop, right now”

 

She said, withdrawing from him, so she could put on her shirt. Marcus closed his eyes and rested his forehead on his palm, chuckling with himself.

 

“I'm sorry”

 

He said, his laugh still resonating inside his ribcage.

 

“Stop it now Marcus”

 

She warned him, the hint of amusement coloring her voice, Marcus collected his thoughts and swallowed, clearing his throat he raised his head again right when she was closing the last bottom of her belt.

 

“Sorry Chancellor, it wasn't my intention”

 

He said, biting his lips, while another chuckle was forming inside of his throat, Abby looked at him, crossed her arms and took another step toward him, limping slightly on her damaged foot.

 

“I can see that you still want to laugh at me, that's not kind from you Marcus”

 

She said, raising her chin and pointing her index finger against his now-wet chest.

 

“Sorry, sorry – he coughed and cleared his throat, stiffening his back – I am fine now”

 

He said, mimicking a soldier position, she withdrew her hand and hummed.

 

“You better be”

 

She said, while taking few steps toward her own boots, limping visibly, at that Marcus wasn't able to hold the chuckle and just let it out, she froze and turned toward him..

 

“For real Marcus?”

 

She said, resting her arms on her hips, Marcus raised his hands in the air.

 

“Sorry sorry”

 

Hiding his face from view, bowing his head and turning his back toward her, he needed a moment.

 

“Hey don't you dare walk away from this, I gave you an order, stop laughing at me”

 

She said, her voice was supposed to sound stern and cold, but was warm and colored with a light happiness, Marcus smiled and kept giggling in silence, covering his face with one hand, when he was about to move it again, he felt her warm touch on his skin, and stopped abruptly to laugh.

 

“I gave you an order”

 

Her voice was low this time, no joking now, she gripped his finger and forced his hand down, he opened his eyes and saw her in front of him, the moon had shifted somehow and the lights were now giving him the view of every detail of her face, she was glowing.

 

“I expect you to follow every order that I give you Marcus”

 

She said, her breath still smelled as moonshine, her voice was still slightly trembling, her tongue was still having some difficulty over her words, she was still tipsy.

 

“I will always follow your orders Abby”

 

He said, this time with a serious tone, she nodded, her lips parted, her eyes fell on his lips, then a smirk appeared on her lips.

 

“Well, so if this is real – she closed the gap between their bodies, raising her chin so she could look him in the eyes – I order you to stop laughing at me and – she left his hand at his side – I order you to _kiss_ _me_ ”

 

She said finally, the last words a whisper that echoed as a yell in his head, he had to blink, his heart had stopped for a long moment, she was looking at him with intensity, her hair were wet and were curling under her face, while the air caressed them, the moonlight was stroking her features, drawing impossibly beautiful paths on her face, her eyes were dark and deeply focused on him, her lips were closed and dangerously inviting.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

He said, his voice cracked under the effort of talking, his mouth was so dry, he had to lick his lips, but he couldn't, he couldn't.

 

“You heard me”

 

She said, her eyes glued to his own, she was motionless, her face expressionless. He cleared his throat and chuckled softly.

 

“I think you had too much alcohol for tonight, why don't we go back to Arkadia uh?”

 

He asked her, squeezing her shoulder with his hands, trying to mask his own discomfort and also trying to shut the voice in his head that was yelling something like _Do it, do it Marcus._ She looked at his hands on her shoulders.

 

“I am fine Marcus, I am maybe tipsy but not that drunk to not know what I am doing, I ordered you something, why aren't you following my orders? You said you will always do that, so prove it to me”

 

She said, lowering her voice to the impossible tone of a whispered hum, that was buzzing into his hears, creating a fire in his belly, his body was tensing, his mind was twisting into a chaos of thoughts and feelings, but he couldn't and he wouldn't do that, not now, not like this.

 

“I know you Abby, you don't really want me to do this, you are just teasing me, so if I'll kiss you you are gonna keep reminding me of it, and you will have something to use against me, so no, I am not gonna do this”

 

He said, looking her straight in the eyes, she was still motionless, then she raised her chin again, and smirked, looking him with a new kind of amusement.

 

“Coward”

 

She whispered, her lips moved slowly around that word, and his eyes kept following them with every movement, her tongue trapped inside of her mouth while she fromed that sound, and then she was smiling, withdrawing and walking back toward Arkadia.

 

“Come on Marcus, you can take me to bed now!”

 

She yelled back at him, chuckling slightly with herself, without turning back. Marcus blinked and swallowed, he needed to go to bed, he needed to sleep and forget about it _immediately_.

 

_And he was also so so screwed._

 


	3. That time when Abby Griffin was drunk. Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in the peaceful, yet so sad, period we love between S2 and S3, when Abby was the Chancellor, Marcus was at her side, and the world wasn't yet ending.
> 
> Abby is in hangover and Marcus wants to help her with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was supposed to be slightly different but i blame my sweet a_Kabby_k because of the slight angst i wrote into this one, she loves it and she is a terrible influence. YES I SAID IT!

 

 

They had walked toward Arkadia in silence, the weight of her words was pressing on his shoulders, and his mind was busy with trying to understand if she was too drunk or if she was just too smart and knew how to play games with him. Since when Abby Griffin was that kind of woman? Since when she knew that he was desperately needy when was about her?

 

Since when he was so stupid to let her do these kind of things to him? He didn't know what had changed, he didn't know if the blame was on him, her, or just the alcohol. Maybe she was too tired of pretending that she was fine, maybe she was too tired of being sad and worried for her own daughter, maybe she had started that thing just for fun, to forget about the worries even if just for a night.

 

Probably it wasn't something he had to analyze too much, maybe there wasn't anything to read behind her gestures and words. He decided he had to put it aside, and to let it go, because it was probably nothing.

 

“Goodnight”

 

She had said, when they were in front of her quarters, without looking back, she had closed the door behind herself and had left him alone in the cold and silent hallway. So he had kept pondering about that night on his way back to his quarters, he had kept asking himself if he had done something to make her believe he wanted something more than what they had had since then.

 

But his thoughts blurred and eventually faded away as soon as his face had met his pillow, and the dark and silent night had blessed him with sleep and a dream, about the moon, a lake, and a dark figure that was singing him a song about dreams and stars.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The morning after is always the bad part of the “ _having a drink or two with a friend_ ” and he knew it well, how many times he had lost himself into some moonshine when they were up in the Ark? So many he couldn't even remember, so when he had wake up that morning he had thought to help his _friend_ , because friend was the word for it, and wanted to bring her some water and fresh fruit, maybe even a coffee if she wanted to take that step.

 

So he had knocked on her door, waiting patiently for her to walk toward the door, or maybe even wake up, hangover could be hard sometimes, and since she hadn't drank water the night before, at least when she was with him, she was probably thirsty and really really annoyed. He smiled to himself, the view of a still tipsy Abby Griffin was something he needed to witness to before his own death.

 

But apparently Abby Griffin was better than him with alcohol and wasn't in her quarters, so he decided to walk outside, maybe she was sitting under the sun, breathing fresh air, trying to remember what the hell she had done the last night, and asking herself if she should be ashamed about it or maybe if she was allowed to laugh at her own lack of self control.

 

When the morning sun met his face Marcus smiled, it was a beautiful sunny day, and the camp was already alive, he walked few steps into the crowd of morning people, already working on something or planning their duties for the day. He waved toward Sinclair whom smiled at him, he patted Monty's back, the boy was having breakfast with Harper. And then he spotted Jackson, right outside medical, while he was sipping at a cup of coffee.

 

“Hey Jackson.”

 

He said, smiling fondly at the young man, he looked at him and raised his chin as to acknowledge his presence and nothing more, they weren't exactly close friends, probably even friends was too much to describe their relationship, Marcus didn’t really know where they were standing, but since what had happen to Abby when she had done what had forced him to shoscklash her and everything else that was part of the baggage of their past, he knew he couldn't ask for more than that gesture.

 

“You saw Abby this morning?”

 

He asked him, feeling the weight of the fresh fruit in his hands, and the coldness of the water in the cup, Jackson looked at him and pointed at his back, toward the medical tent. Marcus nodded and smiled, mouthing a thank you that maybe he didn't even heard, since he was so busy with his own liquid breakfast.

 

Once he had stepped inside, the voices and the noises from outside faded, and he was surrounded by the quiet of the medical tent, where he could almost hear the sound of his heartbeat. He walked through the plastic tent that divided in sections the place, scanning every chair and place where she could be. And he finally spotted her, sitting on a chair, resting her head between her arms, pressing her face against a metal desk. He smiled and walked silently toward her, she didn’t' move, so maybe she didn't know he was there.

 

“Abby?”

 

He kept his voice low, knowing how annoying it could be for someone to hear other human voices right in the middle of an hangover, she flinched slightly and muffled something that he couldn't get immediately.

 

“Sorry what?”

 

He asked again, taking other steps toward her, she murmured again something and then raised her face so the sound of her voice could escape the cage of her arms.

 

“Whoever this is, I am busy at the moment”

 

She said, her voice sounded tired and heavy, her tongue was trapped inside her mouth, Marcus smiled and putted the fresh fruit and the cup of water on the desk.

 

“I'm here to help you”

 

He said, sitting on a chair beside her, at that she raised her head abruptly and looked at him, her eyes widened.

 

“Oh no”

 

She groaned, and her face collapsed again between her arms, Marcus bowed his head and smiled.

 

“Is good to see you too”

 

He said, resting his weight on one arm, pressing it on the cold metal of the table, she shook her head between her elbows and then opened one brown eyes and looked him through her thick golden hair.

 

“I am so embarrassed”

 

She mumbled, her voice muffled by the fabric of her shirt. Marcus smiled and pushed the fruit toward her.

 

“Don't be, it happens to everybody, you just need to drink less next time”

 

She groaned and stretched her arms in front of her, hiding her face under her palms.

 

“I'm never gonna drink again in my entire life”

 

She said, her lips pressed against her hands, he chuckled.

 

“And how many times have you said this exact same thing in your entire life?”

 

He asked her, she rested her chin on her hands and looked up, roaming her eyes, trying to collect the information to answer him, he looked at her with amusement, then she bit her lips and looked at him again, this time resting her head on one hand, her hair were a long golden cascade of curls around her face and shoulders.

 

“I really can't answer that question, but probably you won whatever kind of argument this was”

 

She said, forcing a smile, Marcus nodded and shifted position, resting his weight on his arms.

 

“So, how are you feeling?”

 

She rolled her eyes and run her fingers between her hair, sighing out deeply.

 

“That bad uh?”

 

He said, she nodded and closed her eyes, then she opened them again, widening her brown irises and turning toward him, he looked at her frowning.

 

“What?”

 

She plastered her palms on her face and started to shook her head, and the echo of a series of “ _no no no no, so embarrassing, oh no no no_ ” filled the room.

 

“What?”

 

He asked, chuckling, Abby bowed her head and then looked at him, gripping the edges of her shirt with her hands, biting her lips.

 

“I am so sorry for last night, I am so deeply sorry”

 

She whispered, shaking her head, her eyes fell on his lips and then she shook her head again, closing them and swallowing hard.

 

“Oh...that”

 

Memories of last night filled his mind, the moon, the inviting lake, the sound of her laughter, the smell of her skin, the taste of her lips that he wanted so badly to try and memorize, his tongue jumped in his mouth at the thought.

 

“Again, you probably need to drink less the next time”

 

He said, trying to sound kind and gentle, hiding his own discomfort behind the care of a friend, what he was for her, what he needed and wanted to be for her, because he wanted to be her friend right?

 

“Oh I am such a disaster”

 

She whispered, and then looked down at the desk, noticing for the first time the cup of water and the fruit

 

“You brought me breakfast”

 

She whispered, and he nodded, smiling.

 

“As a matter of fact, yes”

 

He said, looking at her, still smiling kindly, she looked at him, her face was tired, her features were heavier than the last night and her eyes were showing her lack of good sleep, but she was still quiet a view.

 

“You are always so kind with me”

 

She said, taking a piece of grape, circling the purple sphere between her fingers.

 

“It's nothing, just a kind thing for a – _friend, the word you are searching for is friend_ – person I care about”

 

_Damn it._

 

At that she looked up at him again and _blushed_ , she literally blushed, smiling kindly.

 

“You care about me..:”

 

She said, and he nodded immediately.

 

“Of course I do”

 

He said, shrugging, as if it wasn't big deal, and it wasn't indeed big deal for him, he cared for her, deeply, and wanted her to understand it completely.

 

“And I acted as a stupid teenager with you”

 

She said again, focusing her attention to the grape inside her hands. Marcus smiled.

 

“It's ok Abby, you were drunk, I can handle you even when you are drunk”

 

He said, and she looked at him again. Her eyes searched inside of his own the truth behind those words, he desperately hoped she found it, because he wasn't so sure about it himself. She smiled and nodded.

 

“Of course...”

 

She whispered, and left the ellipsoid shaped fruit on the table.

 

“I really want you to know how sorry I am, I don't know what I was doing, or maybe I wanted just to do something... _stupid_ , something like ordering you to kiss me because...because I needed to feel something else than what I am constantly feeling”

 

She said, her words were dancing in his mind, the word stupid especially, but he knew it, he knew it was something like it, he knew he hadn't to read anything more than just that inside of her actions, and he wasn't about to let her carry that guilt alone.

 

“It's not your fault, you needed a break, you needed that moment, and I get it, I am fine Abby. We are fine”

 

He said, not trusting completely his own words, even if they were indeed fine, he wasn't angry or hurt, she hadn't do something bad to him, she was drunk and as the drunk woman she was, she had just teased him because maybe, and just maybe, that gesture was able to make her forget for a moment about what she was always feeling, maybe the alcohol had completely took over herself, taking control of her own mind.

 

But they were fine, she was Abby and he was Marcus, and he wasn't going to let her alone because she had asked him to kiss her while she was drunk, that was stupid, even thinking about it was stupid.

 

“I don't deserve you”

 

She whispered, and he almost missed it, almost.

 

“You deserve so much more than me Abby”

 

He said, looking at her, her features melted under his words and her lips trembled, then he noticed it for the first time, she was crying.

 

“Abby?”

 

He said, his hand instinctively reached for her back and he started to stroke her, his touch was light and warm and her body left some the tension she was carrying since they first had met that morning.

 

“I'm sorry”

 

She whispered again, and this time she left the tears fall down on her cheeks, she covered her face in her hands and kept crying quietly, and Marcus kept his hand on her back, because until she was ok again, until her body had stopped trembling under the weight of her guilt and that deadly sadness, he wasn’t gonna let her alone.

 

_You deserve so much more than me Abby._

 

He said again.

 

_I love you._

 

He kept for himself.

 


	4. That time when Marcus Kane was drunk. Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in the peaceful, yet so sad, period we love between S2 and S3, when Abby was the Chancellor, Marcus was at her side, and the world wasn't yet ending.
> 
> Marcus is drunk and has a surprise for Abby.

 

She wasn't in the mood to drink, the night was still young and the stars where shining, the air was filled with the smell of pine wood and food, and Abby Griffin was sitting alone in her table, glancing down at her glass of water.

 

It felt really wrong to be there, sipping at fresh water, when around her people were drinking moonshine or something even more difficult to swallow. But she couldn't help it, she wasn't going to drink any time soon, just a week ago she had made a fool of herself because of that amber liquid, and she wasn't going to give another show.

 

She shook her head, remembering that night, the shimmering lake, the taste of alcohol on her tongue, the things she had said, the way his eyes had looked at her under the moonlight.

  

_You are such an idiot Abby Griffin._

 

She reproached herself, and right when she was giving up at the urge to go back to her quarters and call it a night, a shadow appeared over her table. She raised her face and after a moment of confusion, recognized the tall figure in front of her.

 

_Of course..._

 

“Chancellor”

 

He said, his voice low, almost a whisper over the cacophony of sounds around them, she smiled politely, her heart was pounding in her chest, _why was she nervous?_

 

“Mind if I join you?”

 

He asked her, and she shook her head.

 

“Of course not, please”

 

She gestured toward the only chair available in front of her, he smiled and sat down, and then a familiar smell reached her nose, filling her mind with memories, it was the acrid and yet sweet scent of moonshine, that made her feel dizzy.

 

“Beautiful night uh?”

 

He said, his tongue stumbled on his words a little, he had a bottle of liquor in his hands, and his muscles seemed pressed under an invisible weight that was forcing him to almost lay completely on the table.

 

“Yeah...you ok Marcus?”

 

She asked him, curios and also worried, she had the feeling that something was off, and the smell that was escaping his lips was a clear clue of it.

 

“I'm feeling actually...great, yeah! Especially now!”

 

He said, nodding, still maintaining a low tone, his voice was as a stroke in the middle of the night, reassuring, warm, familiar... _Focus Abby, focus._

 

“I'm glad to hear that. So...what is Marcus Kane doing here? Is not so usual to see you around at night, aren't you always too busy to enjoy a night out?”

 

She asked him, smirking, Marcus raised his head, he was focusing his attention on the bottle of liquor.

 

“Oh, well...I thought I could take a night off, you know? Having a moment to ponder about life...things like that.”

 

He said, nodding to himself, taking a long sip from his bottle. Abby looked at how the liquid introduced itself inside of his mouth, how his throat started to move around it to swallow it smoothly. And she had to blink several times to stop staring.

 

“I see...well I hope you will enjoy it, I was actually going to bed”

 

She said, starting to rise from her chair, but Marcus was faster and the hand that was holding the bottle few moments before, was now squeezing her arm. She looked down and froze in her seat.

 

“Please don't, I would love to spend some time with you Abby”

 

He said, she looked up at him, his black eyes were glued to hers, and she had to inhale deeply before saying something, because suddenly she wasn't that lucid anymore, _what was in that water?_

 

“We see each other everyday Marcus”

 

She said, smiling, relaxing again on her chair, but his grip on her was still strong, not in a painful way, a reassuring one, also... slightly _possessive_.

 

“Yeah I know – he withdrew from her and ran a hand in his hair – is just different you know? To have you just for myself...”

 

He said, looking at her, no shame, no shifting eyes, he was looking straight in her eyes. Abby was motionless, and probably her face was a mask of complete shock. _What did he just say?_

 

“I-I understand, that's...that's... – _Awkward? New? Unusual? What is it? What Abby what?_ \- _nice_ from you Marcus, maybe I'll stop for a while – _yes of course, stop for a while with drunk Marcus Kane, great Abby, great_ – what do you think?”

 

She asked him, while reproaching mentally herself, Marcus smiled and nodded.

 

“That's great, thank you!”

 

He reached for her hand, stroking her skin with his fingers, Abby swallowed and forced a smile.

 

_Ok what is going on?_

 

“But! I don't want to stay here, do you want to take a walk with me?”

 

He asked her, and while her mind was still screaming about the his hand on hers, and how smooth his skin was, and how warm it felt and how she desperately hoped to feel it somewhere else, her lips moved and formed words by themselves.

 

“I'd love to”

 

She said, and Marcus' face lit up with joy, she couldn't help it and smile at that, and so he, excited as a kid at his birthday, jumped down form his chair and took her again by the hand, walking toward the gates.

 

“Where are we going?”

 

She asked him. Marcus looked back at her, kept walking but leaned closer to her face, now his hot breath brushed against the tip of her nose.

 

“It's a surprise”

 

He whispered, Abby wasn't sure if she should laugh or shiver, so she did both, she laughed nervously, her body reacting to the close proximity of him with a long warm shiver.

 

_Ok, what is happening?_

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

They were walking in a direction she knew very well, and was starting to feel more nervous with every new step. The tall grass, the thick woods, the far away echo of the murmurs of voices, and the silent that was inviting them between the tall trees.

 

“Marcus? Are we going where I think we are going?”

 

She asked him, and Marcus chuckled, and it sounded so... _No._

 

“Don't suppose things you don't know Abby, it's a surprise and the purpose of it is...to _surprise_ you.”

 

He said, looking at her, his feet were pretty balanced on the grass, but she could tell he was drunk, because his body was moving with a freedom she wasn't used to see in him, and even the hand that was holding hers wasn't usual for him, not that she was complaining.

 

“Ok, now close your eyes”

 

He said, and Abby stopped in her tracks.

 

“What?”

 

She asked, he smiled and walked toward her, releasing her hand.

 

“Close your eyes, or the surprise will not work”

 

He said, or more correctly he whispered, his hands had found a place on her shoulders, she wasn't able to recall when exactly, but now she could feel the warm pressure of his skin and also the cold and hard shape of the bottle through the fabric of her shirt.

 

“Close – he moved his hand in front of her face – your – he closed her eyes using his fingertips – eyes”

 

The last whisper stroked her cheeks, and she shivered, and was sure he felt it, because suddenly he squeezed her shoulders.

 

“Trust me”

 

He said, Abby nodded, because wasn't able to do anything else than that, and when he took her hand in his, she squeezed it, the lack of view was making her feel uncomfortable on her feet, but the weight of his hand in hers made her feel safer.

 

And so they walked, she was sure they were near the lake, since she couldn't use her eyes, her attention was on the other senses, and her ears caught the sound of calm waves lapping at smooth rocks. But when the sound faded behind them, she knew they were going somewhere else. The crickets were singing around them, and the sound of their steps on the leaves and the grass was relaxing, she was lost into that moment. The darkness around her, the reassuring warmth of Marcus behind her, the sounds of the nature, the smell of wet moss and of the moonshine in his breath.

 

“We're almost there”

 

He suddenly whispered in her ear, so close to her that her entire right side vibrated, shivers ran through her as waves, and she felt her muscles tensed, she swallowed and nodded.

 

“Ok...”

 

She whispered back. Then in the silence they kept walking, after two minutes or so, he stopped and she stopped too, not trusting to take blind steps by herself.

 

“Ok, now – he walked in front of her, she knew it because his shadow appeared in front of her closed eyelids and his breath was brushing her cheeks again – you can open your eyes”

 

He whispered, and she did so, slowly, she opened them and blinked to focus again, he was there looking at her, she could see his face in the dark, he was so close to her. He smiled, and she smiled back looking up at him. Then she noticed a weird light behind him, something was _glowing_.

 

“Where are we?”

 

She asked, without taking her eyes off of him, he looked down at her hands, took them in his and looked up at her again.

 

“That's my surprise”

 

He whispered, and then moved away, so that she could see what was behind him. And then was when she saw it. In front of her there were dozens of trees covered in glowing moss and mushrooms, flowers bright as stars were shining between the wood grains. Everything was glowing in a bluish light, and she had to blink to be sure that what was in front of her was real.

 

“Marcus...it's, it's so beautiful”

 

She whispered, starting to walk slowly in the middle of the trees. She was so lost into that scenario that didn't heard his steps on the grass behind her, and wasn't aware of his proximity to her, so when he whispered, she flinched.

 

“Yes it is, _breathtakingly_ _beautiful_ ”

 

Her body reacted at the sound of his voice, her belly was on fire, and her heart was pounding. She turned and he was there, looking at her, not the trees, not the glowing nature, but her.

 

“How did you find this place?”

 

She asked, trying to swept away her own dizziness by questioning him about the weird yet mesmerizing place.

 

“Lincoln talked to me about it, the kids knew it was here you know? We are too busy with our _duties_ to step outside and enjoy the nature”

 

He said, moving in front of her, toward a tree.

 

“Yeah... we are”

 

She said, looking up, it was so beautiful there, the moon was sneaking between the tree branches and the glowing flora was decorating the imposing trees. She looked down again and saw Marcus standing there, looking at her, smiling, his eyes focused on her face, her expressions, her reactions.

 

“This was a really beautiful surprise”

 

She said, smiling, walking toward a tree near her, stroking the bluish moss. Marcus nodded.

 

“I knew you would have liked it.”

 

He said, and she nodded, smiling at him.

 

“You know me very well”

 

She said, swallowing and adverting her gaze, when the weight of her words hit her. He knew her very well. Probably more than anyone else there, not even Jackson, whom was as a son to her, knew her that well.

 

And it wasn't just about the glowing trees, it was about everything else. Marcus Kane knew her as she knew herself, he was always able to tell when she was happy, or upset, or angry, he knew her and accept her like that. He knew her and knew how to behave with her.

 

Things had changed so much in those few months on Earth. He had changed so much.

 

“Who could tell that one day we would had found ourselves in the middle of a glowing forest?”

 

He said suddenly, walking slowly toward her, Abby smiled.

 

“Yeah... so many things had changed”

 

Marcus stopped right at her side.

 

“That's how it's supposed to be you know?”

 

He whispered, and she looked at him, her eyes roamed into his dark irises for a while in silence.

 

“Yeah...I guess so”

 

She said, nodding and focusing again on the glowing flora under her fingertips.

 

“Like these trees”

 

He said, pressing a wide open palm on the bright bark.

 

“These tress once weren't glowing, they were normal trees, brown wood, green leaves. They followed the circle of life on this earth. Their ancestors weren't glowing”

 

He said, looking back at her, Abby remained quit, listening.

 

“But one day something happened, a disaster that burnt everything, and destroyed what had the right to live. When this happened, the Earth collected her strength and then built everything from the ashes.”

 

He said, stroking the soft moss.

 

“Her?”

 

Abby said, looking at him, Marcus turned toward her.

 

“Of course, the Earth, Mother Nature, is a woman Abby”

 

He said, smirking, Abby tilted her head.

 

“A woman? Not just a female, but a woman?”

 

She said, and Marcus nodded, walking right in the middle of the glowing woods, swallowing few sips of liquor.

 

“Of course, she changes on her own accord, she is the one that can create life, she is the one that decides when it starts, and when it ends. Just as women”

 

He said, smiling and licking a drop of alcohol from his lower lip, Abby chuckled.

  
“Oh I see, so women are as the Earth, and men? What are you except for humans?”

 

She said, walking between the trees, stroking them with her palm softly. Marcus followed her with his eyes, smirking slightly.

 

“We are nothing, we are puppets in the Earth's hand, she can do to us whatever she wants, we aren't that powerful, we will never be that powerful”

 

He said, still following her steps. Abby thought about it and then stopped, walking slowly toward him.

 

“Yes, but once humans destroyed the Earth, so maybe men are powerful”

 

She said, crossing her arms in front of her chest, Marcus chuckled softly.

 

“We destroyed our home Abby, we destroyed the only place that could give us life, this is not power, this is ignorance and arrogance. We should respect this amazing planet, not destroy it”

 

He said, while looking at her with his deep black eyes, Abby stopped few inches from him, his body heat was almost reaching her, his smell was already filling her nose.

 

“You're right, we should all respect her more often”

 

She whispered, her eyes started to travel on his face, following a path between his features, his wrinkles, diving into his wild black beard, till they stopped right on his parted lips, that were hiding under his facial hair.

 

“Abby...”

 

He whispered, and she kept looking at his lips, biting at her own, her heart was dancing slowly in her chest, her imagination was coloring her mind with thousands of ways how she could kiss her name from his mouth.

 

“Abby...”

 

He said again, and at that she looked up, her lower lip still trapped between her teeth, his eyes were so dark and deep, his pupils weren't visible anymore, they seemed as pitch black pearls, shining in the glowing darkness around them.

 

“Yeah?”

 

She murmured, her voice a vibrating low sound, that reverberated in her own chest, he looked down at her lips, and she felt it, that warm, almost burning, wave in her core, that was spreading into her belly, shaking her legs, filling her muscles.

 

“We should go back...”

 

He whispered, sounding everything except that sure about his own words. She nodded slightly, trapping her lower lip again in her teeth.

 

“We should yes...”

 

He moved closer, and she felt with every step how her heart started to jump, slowly but with a strength she hadn't felt in years, maybe in her entire life. He was so close now that she could almost feel his body pressed against hers.

 

Then he closed the gap between their bodies.

 

 


	5. That time when Marcus Kane was drunk. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in the peaceful, yet so sad, period we love between S2 and S3, when Abby was the Chancellor, Marcus was at her side, and the world wasn't yet ending.
> 
> Marcus is drunk and Abby has to take care of him. Until something happens...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if it is a really short chapter, but I promise I will write more. The thing is that at first it wasn't my intention to write it like that, but you know....when you write is your mind that decides not you. So here it is, the second part of when Marcus Kane was drunk, the third part is gonna be longer hopefully and I don't know if it will connect or not with the last part of the fic, that will be from both POVs, you'll see. Enjoy it, and leave comments or kudos if you want!
> 
> Lot of love to you dear reader!

 

 

He was crashing on her.

 

His body was literally collapsing against her chest, and her feet were diving into the ground to support the additional weight of him.

 

“Marcus?”

 

She panted, and he mumbled something, _was he passing out?_ Her arms closed instinctively around him, she started to push him back on his feet, but his body was so damn heavy.

 

“Marcus? Please Marcus don't do this to me, please”

 

She said, snorting and forcing him on his legs, but his body was refusing to cooperate.

 

“Ok, its' ok Marcus, I'll take you back home ok?”

 

She started to reassure him, even if he was eyes closed, heavy breath on her neck, body collapsed on her. Somehow she managed to lean his weight on her side, his head fell on her shoulder, and she tried to walk him out of the woods, but his legs were melting on the ground.

 

“Oh for god's sake Marcus Kane wake up!”

 

She muttered under her breath, he moaned something.

 

“Yes yes whatever”

 

She pulled him toward her, and started to move, heavy step after heavy step, to the closer tree behind her.

 

“Come on, come on”

 

Her muscles were protesting, burning under her skin, but she had to do something, and so she collected all of her strengths and pushed him against the tree. He groaned.

 

“Don't you even try to complain Marcus”

 

She said, grunting and guiding him down, so that he was sitting, with his back against the tree.

  
“Ok...ok”

 

She rest a hand on the tree, panting and sweating, she looked down at him, he was bowing his head toward her, his hair almost brushing against her waist.

 

“You're such a disaster”

 

She said, chuckling with herself, the situation was ridiculous. Suddenly she withdrew from the glowing tree and sighed out. He mumbled something.

 

“Wuofher”

 

Abby frowned.

 

“What?”

 

She said, kneeling down, facing him, or at least his head.

 

“Wuotfeeer”

 

He whispered, Abby blinked several times and then tilted her head.

 

“You mean water Marcus?”

 

She asked, suppressing a chuckle, he hummed approvingly.

 

“Ok...can you stand up?”

 

She asked, ready to support his weight, even if her muscles felt all except that ready.

 

“Ofsh coursh”

 

He said, suddenly not able to talk properly, Abby shook her head in disbelief.

 

“Ok, stand up then”

 

She said, and for a moment thought he had fell unconscious again, but then he started to move slowly his head, moving it up, his eyes blinked to life and she smiled.

 

“Morning Marcus, feeling good for a walk?”

 

She asked, Marcus blinked and then smiled.

 

“Abby...”

 

He whispered. She nodded.

 

“That's me yeah, so, wanna stand up for me Marcus?”

 

She asked, and he swallowed several times, looking up, then his eyes fell on her again.

 

“I'll do everything for you Abby”

 

He said, she shook her head chuckling.

 

“That's awesome Marcus, really, so what about doing this now? Uh?”

 

She said, reaching for his arms, circling hers around his shoulders to help him on his feet. Marcus looked at her, and she smiled.

 

“You're so beautiful when you smile, you know?”

 

He said, Abby smirked and blushed. _What a gentlemen we have here._

 

“That's really nice Marcus, thank you”

 

She said, trying to push him on his feet. But he was heavy and was glued to the ground.

 

“So, so beautiful...so so so...beautiful”

 

He whispered over and over again, while slowly leaning toward her, his head fell on her shoulder, and his breath stroked her skin. She had to close her eyes, inhale deeply for a long moment and then cleared her throat.

 

“Ok Marcus, I guess I will have to do it by myself”

 

She said, already pushing him away from her, getting up on her feet, but suddenly she took her hand, forcing her back on the ground beside him.

 

“No please don't, I can stand up!”

 

He said, nodding to himself, his eyes shifted between the woods and her, his tongue lapping at his lips, he was thirsty.

 

“Ok, easy Marcus, easy”

 

She said, while he pressed his palms behind his back, against the tree, climbing it slowly.

 

“I can do thisssshhh”

 

He said, the words flowing down in confusion from his tongue.

 

“Sure you can...”

 

She whispered, already preparing herself to witness a falling-on-his-nose Marcus Kane. But he surprised her, and probably even himself, when was finally standing up on his feet, hands by his sides, eyes opened.

 

“I did it, see?”

 

He said, looking at her, a triumphant expression on his face. Abby chuckled and cleared her throat.

 

“Of course, I knew you were able to do this. So, shall we?”

 

She said, and Marcus nodded vehemently, Abby felt a wave of nausea for him, and then he started to walk, with heavy and long steps. But after few seconds his body gave up, and he lost his balance again, but Abby was right there beside him, one arm around his shoulders, one hand on his chest.

 

“Let me help you ok?”

 

She said, he looked at her in confusion.

 

“Am I drunk?”

 

He asked her suddenly, while she had started to walk side by side with him.

 

“Who? You? Drunk? No. Why you ask that?”

 

She said, looking at him, amusement vibrating in her voice. He looked at her, sniffed, cleared his throat, looked up at the sky and then at her again, a serious expression on his face.

 

“You are mocking me aren't you?”

 

He asked her, his index finger suddenly pointed at her. Abby chuckled.

 

“Maybe a bit, but come on Marcus, it's kind of funny, isn't it?”

 

She said, looking at him, biting at her lower lip to suppress another laugh. Marcus snorted.

 

“Yeah you say that now, but when you were the drunk one, you didn't wanted me to laugh at you, remember?”

 

He asked her, Abby swallowed and blinked, then looked at him.

 

“Yeah I do”

 

She said rapidly, swallowing the shame that was suddenly growing inside of her.

 

“Hey but that lake thing, I mean, that was... wow”

 

He said, looking at her and then at the sky, opening his arms toward the stars, chuckling with himself. Abby felt immediately embarrassed, blushing hard she closed her eyes.

 

“About that, we're close right?”

 

She asked, trying to focus his attention on his thirst, the one for the water at least. Marcus frowned.

 

“Close to what?”

 

He asked, and Abby blinked.

 

“The lake Marcus, you said you were thirsty right?”

 

She asked him, feeling suddenly the weird feeling that she was walking toward a random direction.

 

“Oh, right, that, uhm... - he looked around himself – I honestly... have no idea where we are going right now”

 

He said, nodding to himself, smiling as if that was the best thing he could say. Abby stopped immediately.

 

“What? You're telling me we are walking without knowing where we are going? In the middle of the night? Into the forest?”

 

She asked him, Marcus stopped and looked at her with worried eyes.

 

“I didn't know we were going somewhere specific Abby, I'm sorry.”

 

He said, bowing his head, his muscles melted under the weight of his voice.

 

“Oh my god, ok ok, so, can you tell me now where the lake is?”

 

She asked him, hands on her hips, Marcus blinked, crossed his arms, a serious expression blossomed on his face, he looked around himself.

 

“That's a good question you know? Mmmmh... well, I think you should tell me, I mean I'm the drunk one here, right?”

 

He said finally, shrugging. Abby blinked and sighed out.

 

“Ok great, fantastic, now what?”

 

She said, looking around her, trying to get where the lake was, but no sounds and no visible clues were waiting for her behind the dark trees. Then was when a thunder roared to life into the sky, followed by a heavy wet rain.

 

“Oh for real?”

 

Abby yelled at the noisy sky, the rain kept falling heavy on them, soaking them completely in a matter of seconds.

 

“Hey Abby, it looks like it's raining”

 

Marcus said, circling on himself, arms open, face to the sky, his mouth capturing the cold drops. Abby looked down at him and for a moment remained a quiet observer, because drunk Marcus Kane almost dancing in the rain was quiet a view to be honest, and then she burst out laughing.

 

And she laughed and laughed, emptying her lungs, and filling them again with new fresh oxygen. Marcus stopped and looked down at her, but she was too focused on not choking herself to death that didn't saw him taking several steps toward her. When she finally regained control of herself, he was so close to that their bodies were almost touching.

 

“I love your laugh”

 

He whispered in a low murmuring voice, and Abby blinked, her laugh faded into a heavy trembling silence, and she stared at him for a long moment, then cleared her throat and nodded.

 

“We should find a place to hide, don't you think?”

 

She asked him, suddenly very aware of how wet she was, and how wet he was. The rain was soaking wet her shirt and pants, gluing the fabric to her skin, her nipples were reacting at the cold around them and the wind that was starting to sneak between the trees wasn't exactly helping.

 

“We should yeah”

 

He yelled above the deafening sound of a new thunder, Abby wrapped her arms around her torso and tried to hide form his view the embarrassing reaction of her body.

 

“Ok, where should we go so?”

 

She asked him, looking at him from behind her, now heavy with droplets, eyelashes. He smiled and then took her from one arm.

 

“Follow me”

 

He said, she hadn't the time to react and when he started to run under the rain, into the darkness of the woods, she was following him instinctively. The rain lashing her face, the wind sneaking under her wet shirt, his hand strong around hers, she kept running and running.

 

“Marcus? - she started to yell over the loud noise of the storm – Where are we going?”

 

He kept running and running, it seemed as the rain had gave him some sort of new lucidity, but she wasn't that sure about it, and for sure she wasn't ready to get lost into the woods under the pouring rain.

 

“You'll see”

 

He yelled back at her, keep running. Step after heavy step on the wet ground, they kept running. Right when Abby was going to stop in her tracks, he slowed down his pace.

 

“What happened?”

 

She asked, panting, her lungs burning in her chest, her head circling here and there to get where they were. Marcus turned toward her and smiled.

 

“Follow me”

 

He whispered, walking slowly toward some kind of big dark bush of ivory.

 

“What is it Marcus?”

 

She asked him, Marcus said nothing and started to move the ivory in front of him, after few seconds, Abby saw what he was trying to show to her.

 

“Is that?”

 

He looked at her and took again her hand.

 

“Yes, a cave, come on Abby”

 

He said, and dragged her inside.

 

The cave wasn't that big to feel comfortable for more than two people, but when she found herself between the cold and dry rocks, without heavy drops of rain falling loudly on her head, she felt grateful.

 

“How did you know about this?”

 

She asked, trying to regain a normal breathing, Marcus was now sitting down in front of the cave's entrance, looking at the sky as a kid with his first snow.

 

“I remembered it, we were close to the glowing forest, I saw it the first time I went there”

 

He said, nodding and panting slowly, few droplets wetting his words. Abby nodded and sat down beside him, her back against the cold rock, she turned her head toward the storm outside.

 

“You are better than me at earth skills even when you're drunk”

 

She said, smiling at her own words.

 

“You probably are better than me at being a doctor even when you are drunk, so”

 

He said, smiling. Abby chuckled.

 

“Yes well, better not to try that”

 

She said, and Marcus nodded to himself.

 

“Yes, well I bet you can name all of our 300 and something bones when you are drunk, and I surely can't do that, not even when I'm sober”

 

He said, and at that Abby laughed kindly.

 

“Yeah - she shifted position, so she was closer to him, shoulder to shoulder – probably even because we have 206 bones and not 300 and something”

 

Marcus smiled.

 

“See? You're better than me at this”

 

They both laughed and then fell silent. After several heavy quiet minutes, she shivered, the cold wet wind of the storm had sneaked under her shirt and her skin was now covered in goosebumps.

 

“You're cold?”

 

He suddenly asked her, his voice a quiet whisper over the wild storm outside, she was about to shook her head and reassure him she was fine, but suddenly he was closer, and his jacket was upon her shoulders, wet, heavy and warm.

 

“I'm sorry that I can't give you something better”

 

He said, looking at her, his hands on her shoulders, rubbing the fabric of the jacket on her wet shirt. Abby nodded and smiled slightly, feeling how her muscles were melting under the warmth of his touch, the weight of his gaze, the softness of his voice.

 

“It's perfect Marcus, thank you”

 

She said eventually, swallowing and focusing again on the heavy rain outside. Marcus sighed and squeezed her shoulders, then he withdrew and looked outside himself. They remained quiet for other several minutes, the wild storm outside protecting their intimate thoughts, silencing their voices, filling their silence.

 

“I think it will not stop any time soon, you should try to get some sleep”

 

He said suddenly and she turned toward him.

 

“What? You...you mean sleeping here?”

 

She asked him, her mind already spinning around thoughts that she wasn't used to have.

 

“Yeah, is late and you probably are tired, I should be tired too, but I'm still too drunk to get that”

 

He said, smirking with genuine amusement. Abby smiled herself and thought about it. She was indeed tired, her muscles felt heavy under her skin, her bones were painfully reminding her of the long day she had passed, the rain that had soaked her clothes wasn't helping, she was feeling cold, and the idea of laying down, under Marcus' jacket, was appealing.

 

“So? You wanna try to get some sleep?”

 

He asked her, a whispered low murmur that stroked her mind with that pleasant idea. She cleared her throat and looked at him.

 

“What about you?”

 

She asked, whispering herself, she didn't know why but it was always like that with him, they were always whispering, even when around them nobody was listening, they preferred to low down their voices, to talk as if it was always something private, _intimate_...as if it was a secret they wanted to keep just for themselves.

 

“I'll be fine, besides I love to watch the storm, is kind of... _fascinating_ ”

 

He said finally, looking her straight in the eyes. A slight smile blossomed at the corner of her lips.

 

_It is fascinating yes._ She thought.

 

“Ok then...but promise me that you will get some sleep later ok?”

 

She said, and at that Marcus laughed.

 

“I have no problems with that, I promise you that I will Abby. Now get some sleep Chancellor, you deserve it”

 

He said, turning his attention back to the wild storm outside. Abby smiled and moved away from him, closer to the other corner of the cave, she laid down on her side, facing his back. His jacket heavy on her skin, she was feeling uncomfortable inside of her wet clothes, but the sound of the rain, the wind that was caressing the forest and his presence few feet from her, lulled her into a dreamless sleep in few minutes.

 

And so the night started to grow around them. The storm kept roaring with life outside their cave, the rain still heavy and cold, was lashing the tall trees, the sweet grass, soaking the ground until little water rigs were flowing between the rocks. 

 

Marcus kept staring at the wild nature for a while, his eyes wide open, capturing every detail of it, how the water covered the leaves, how the wind moved and stretched the branches. His ears focused on the sounds, the incessant one of the water falling from the sky, the howling wind between the trees that sneaked inside the cave and singed around them, melting on the rocks.

 

Abby kept sleeping, her body tensed on the uncomfortable ground, her hands under her cheek to support her face, his jacket on her tiny figure, protecting her body from the cold breeze. 

 

The minutes grew into hours, the storm wasn't passing, so Marcus decided to get some sleep himself. Then was when he turned around and saw her, curled under his jacket, her hair loose on her shoulder, her face relaxed into a sleepy expression. He smiled, and shifted toward her.

 

He didn't wanted to do it at first, but she was there, silent, motionless, breathing peacefully under his careful gaze, and so he did it, instinctively his hand moved on its own accord and traveled on her cheek, between her hair. He was gentle, and his touch was light, but she felt it, her skin reacted at him, and her lips stretched into a smile, a little sleepy smile. She almost hummed in pleasure, and he wasn't so sure but he heard a whisper that sounded almost as his name.

 

Shaking his head, withdrawing his hand, he laid down by her side, facing her, shielding her from the wind, he fell asleep, the last thing he saw was her, sleeping right few inches from him, her breath stroking his nose, her smile printed into his mind.

 

“Goodnight Abby”

 

 


End file.
